


The 4 Petals in the Crimson Flower

by Orca478



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Lysithea von Ordelia Needs a Hug, Survivor Guilt, Useless Lesbians, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: The war is over, Rhea is dead, but the cost, is too much.She told them not to die, she wanted them to see their new future together.But for most of them, their path ended in the battle, only 4 paths were meant to go on. She can’t believe one of them is her’s.A post Crimson Flower AU, where the only survivors of the war are Edelgard, Byleth, Lysithea, And Bernie. How this 4 most move on, in the new world their friends died for.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Lysithea von Ordelia/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 4





	The 4 Petals in the Crimson Flower

Edelgard watched as Rhea took her final breaths, holding her dear teacher (the love of her life) in her hands.

Byleth returned to her blue hair. She’s back to normal, she’s alive. Edelgard won’t let her go now.

She told them from the beggining not to die, and now......they might be the only ones left. 

She knew the costs of her war, she thought she was prepared to take it.....she was deadly wrong. 

The Black Eagle Strike Force, her friends, her family. She didn’t know how many were left. 

She knew some where gone. 

Linhardt was the first to go, when Seteth and Flayn attacked them, the man had a bad feeling, and he was proven right. The man was striked in the heart by a rage filled Seteth after she killed Flayn. Byleth tried to get to him in time, but was to slow, and couldn’t use her divine pulse anymore (she used it to save Edelgard, Lindhardt died because of her !), the best her teacher could do, was chop Seteth’s head in revenge. 

That loss shook them to the core, specially Caspar. It was no surprise he was next. He died in the plains, bravery fighting the giant Dedue, only to be literally crushed when the man turned into a beast. He literally stepped in Caspar. They were all horrified, even Mercedes and some kingdom knights were. 

But he wasn’t the only casualty in that fight. When the time came for her and Dimitri to fight, Dorothea met her end. The rage filled King stabbed her, not caring she wasn’t a noble or a warrior. All Dorothea wanted was a happy ending, and she took it from her. She hopes she knows she gave her the strength to defeat and kill Dimitri. 

So when the time came to face Rhea. She told the remaining members to survive, to,do whatever it took, but they had to come back alive. She ordered them desperately. 

And the one that broke that order, right in front of her, was her childhood best friend, Hubert. He was fighting Rhea, along side Byleth and her, when Catherine and Cyril attacked them. Hubert distracted them so,that they could focus on Rhea. When Catherine and her Thunderbrand got the advantage. Hubert turned to her and smiled. 

“It seems this is the end, Lady Edelgard. With the Professor, there is nothing I have to fear. It was an honor serving you, goodbye, my friend.”

And then Hubert turned his body into magic, and exploded. Leaving Catherine and Cyril Dead, And hos own body completely disintegrated. 

And now, she has no idea where Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Petra, or Lysithea are. She hopes they are alive. 

“El.”

“Yes, My Teacher ?” 

“It’s over, right ?” 

“It is, we won.” 

“Good.....But the others,the ones that......we need to find them.”

“Please calm down, my teacher, we will find them, just rest a bit and then.....”

“Profesor, Edelgard ! Over here !” 

Edelgard turned her head to the front and gasped in joy at the sight. 

Walking towards them, is a white haired pink eyed woman, holding her right arm. Lysithea, she’s alive ! 

She always had a close bond with the woman. The former Golden Deer had requested to change house before the fought Miklan. Telling them she wanted to learn from Byleth, and that she wasn’t fitting in with the Golden Deer. When Edelgard learned why, she made it her mission to make sure she was welcomed in the Black Eagles. That made a huge friendship, and Edelgard was happy when Lysithea chose to side with her in the war. Almost as happy as when Byleth defended her against Rhea. 

“Lysithea ! Are you ok, your arm !” 

“It’s ok. It’s not even broken, just took a bad hit. But we did it, it’s over.”

“Yeah, we just need to find the others and....”

“About that......I found Petra. She....didn’t wake up.”

No......no, not another one !

“Where is she ?”

“Left. Her body....it’s clear her wounds were made by the imaculent one.” 

“Petra......I’m sorry. What about Ferdinand and Bernadetta ?”

“No idea.”

“We need to search for them.” Byleth struggled to stand up. 

“My Teacher, please be careful.” Edelgard said worried. “Lysithea, help me support her.” 

“Got,it.”

They walked around, searching for those two.

“El, Lysithea, be prepared to...”

“They are Alive, I know it.” 

“Well, maybe...”

Suddenly, they all heard steps coming towards them, not knowing who it was, they turned their weapons at the stranger. 

“AAAAAH ! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME, ITS ME, BERNIE !” 

In front of them was no enemy, but rather the friendly recluse Bernadetta, very much alive. 

“Wait....Professor, Edelgard, Lysithea, YOU ARE ALIVE !” Bernie cried as she hugged them. “Oh my god, I thought I was the sole survivor, that I would have to be alpine forever ! But you’re here !” 

“Bernadetta, it’s so good to see you, are you ok ?” Edelgard asked. 

“Yes Lady Edelgard, I’m ok.” 

“Good, oh and just Edelgard.” 

“Bernie, have you seen Ferdinand ?”

“I......I’m so sorry Professor. He died in front of me, and I did nothing !” She began crying. 

“What ?” Byleth asked.

“I was fighting Ashe. Then I heard a scream, and I saw Gilbert striking him down. I should have....I could.....Ashe wasn’t allowing me however. I had to get him out of the way first. But it was to late too....I didn’t even see how Gilbert died, he was alive and in the next moment, he was dead.”

Ferdinand......that meant.

They are the only survivors. 

“Wait......where are Petra and Hubert, are they....”

“They are gone.” Lysithea said quietly. “Only we remain.” 

“Oh......oh.” 

Being Bernie, she fainted standing up. 

Edelgard couldn’t help but want to do the same. This feeling, she didn’t like it at all, it’s the same as when she lost her siblings. 

And this time, most of the ones to blame are dead, the biggest culprit though is alive. 

Herself. 

The ride to Garreg March was quiet. Really The only words she remembers where Byleth greeting her good friend, the Gatekeeper. 

She insisted that the other three moved to the upper floor with her. The rooms there weren’t gonna be used anymore. 

The truth, Edelgard wanted them close. They are the only family she has left. The Eternal Loner, the Scholar of Misfortune, the Ash Demon, and the Flame Emperor. They are a rare group, but she treasures them, so much. 

As far as other family. Lysithea still has her parents, but she is bringing them here, not wanting to leave the others. Bernadetta doesn’t want to go near her parents, and if they try to touch her, Edelgard will kill them. Of course they all know of Jeralt’s fate (her fault) and she has no living relatives. 

As for former students and staff...well, there are actually some still alive. From the Golden Deer, Raphael Kristen and Marianne Von Edmund didn’t participate in the war. Choosing to simply try to live their lifes. Edelgard only spoke to the former once in a letter, where he begged for his family to be spared, and promised he wouldn’t join Claude. Edelgard didn’t hesitate to place his family in protection. 

Speaking of Claude.....she still doesn’t know why, but she let him go. Despite his pranks, Claude earned her respect, and if she didn’t have to kill him, better. He left Fódlan forever, and hopefully, whatever he is, he can have his own life. Ñ

And then are the two former Lions that are alive. Annette, And Mercedes. Both women they had to fight, yet like Claude, they surrendered. Those two always had a kind heart, and after seeing the things Dimitri and Rhea were willing to do. They both surrendered, and simply left. No doubt they reunited, she wishes them well. 

And there is the other teacher besides Byleth that lives, Shamir. She didn’t take part of the war, simply choosing to live. A wise choice. 

Yet. Edelgard knows reuniting with them is almost impossible. They got their own lifes, and she wants them to live them. She can stick with her trio. They are everything to her now. 

Lysithea, And Bernie moves to rooms that formerly belonged to Blue Lions or Golden Deer, they wanted to respect the space of their friends. 

Byleth wanted to do the same, but she ended up moving to Hubert’s room, right next to her. When Edelgard asked her, Byleth told her Hubert asked her to do this if he perished, in a letter she found on her old room. 

And sure enough, her friend also left a letter for her. 

“Lady Edelgard, if your reading this, it means I have perished. I have no regrets, serving you was a complete honor. I’m glad you have gotten rid of that beast, and finally get to live the world you dreamed of. I can Rest In Peace knowing that. I’ve asked the Profesor, who I suspect is also live, to protect you now, and there is no one else I would Trust with that than her. I know of your feelings towards her, and I advice you, to tell her. All I can say, is thank you, for everything. 

Hubert.” 

Edelgard site and placed the letter in her cabinet, before joining the others in the dining room. 

But when she came outside, she heard some animal whimpers. 

“What ?”

She looks around, and then saw it. A black puppy, most likely a month old, shivering. It’s clear he has no family, just like her. 

And those eyes, they remind her of....

“Hey.” She said softly. “It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The puppy slowly walked to her arms, wanting some love, Edelgard knew that feeling. 

“You’re alone eh ?......well, I actually got a very small family, and we wouldn’t mimd you joining us. We are all alone, and came together, we can take you in.” 

The puppy finally threw himself in her arms, somehow knowing this person, will love him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.....Hubert.” 

“Edelgard and a dog. Never thought of that before.” Lysithea said. 

“I think it’s very cute, that you decided to keep him.”

Bernie said as they walked back. “I’ll make him a bed tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Well, I don’t like being exhausted but.....I’m grateful it will allow me to sleep.” 

Lysithea spoke the sad truth. 

“Goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

As they left, Edelgard stopped Byleth, it was time, no backing down.

“My Teacher, please wait.”

“Yeah, What is it ?”

“I....I just wanted too....there are no words to describe, how much you mean to me, I’m sure you understand that, right ?”

“Hehe, you have said it a lot of times, but, you are also very important to me.”

“And remeber when I....when I....I told you I saw you more than just a friend, like family, but in truth.....I’m truth.....I.”

“El. Would you mind joining me somewhere ?”

“What ?”

“The Goddess Tower ? What are we doing here ?”

“Before we fought Kronya and Solon, I went to take the thing that Papa left for me. Well he left a lot of things, but this one’s special....is the last thing of my mother.” 

She showed her a ring, a very lovely ring. 

“Then, Sothis said that whatever I did with the ring, I should do it here.” 

“It’s a very lovely ring, My Teacher, your mother had....”

“I want you to have it.”

She.....wants what !

“What ?”

“The ring, I want you to take it.” 

“But...is the only thing your mother left for you, I can’t take it !”

“Yes you can. Papa said, I should give this ring to someone I love, and El....that someone is you.”

SHE IS WHAT !

“I understand if you don’t feel the same, but...”

“YES ! I.....I feel the same. For so long I wanted to tell you, but I thought you didn’t feel the same.” Despite the Sadness, her heart was now full of joy. “It’s thanks to you that I didn’t become the dictator others thought I would, it’s thanks to you Rhea is finally gone, it’s thanks to you that my siblings can Rest In Peace. I love you, and this feeling is.....I can’t be more happy.” 

“El. I love you too.”

That did it. She just smashed her lips in hers, and held her close. 

For the first time in such a long long time, Edelgard Von Hresvelg felt true happiness. 

“El ?” 

“Yes my love ?”

“Now that we are equals. Don’t call me Teacher. We are the same, so call me by my name.” 

“I have always said my Teacher out of love, so I don’t think I can stop, but I can call you Byleth.”

“Good. Now, let’s go back to sleep.” 

“Please stay with me !” Her mouth spoke before her mind. “I don’t want to be alone, please.” 

“Heh, for you, anything.” 

As they walked back, holding hands, for the first time in years, Edelgard thanked the goddess, the one that gave her this new chance. 

“Thank you.” 

“YEAH, FINALLY !” Sothis said. “I swear, the tension was too much.” 

So apart from her child, only the Emperor, the Recluse, and the Stuborn one remain. 

They are under her protection now. They are the petals of the Crimson Flower that got this world back on track. 

She will make sure, they can enjoy that world now.

**Author's Note:**

> Character status. 
> 
> Edelgard:Alive
> 
> Byleth: Alive 
> 
> Lysithea: Alive 
> 
> Bernadetta= Alive. 
> 
> Hubert=Dead. Sacrificed himself to kill Catherine and Cyril. 
> 
> Ferdinand=Dead. Killed by Gilbert. 
> 
> Linhardt=Dead. Killed by Seteth. 
> 
> Caspar=Dead. Killed by Dedue in his beast form. 
> 
> Dorothea=Dead. Killed by Dimitri. 
> 
> Petra=Dead. Sacrificed herself Against Rhea. 
> 
> Dimitri=Dead. Killed by Edelgard. 
> 
> Dedue=Dead. Killed by Edelgard and Lysethia 
> 
> Felix=Dead. Killed by Byleth. 
> 
> Ashe=Dead. Killed by Bernadetta. 
> 
> Sylvain=Dead. Killed by Ferdinand. 
> 
> Ingrid=Dead. Killed by Lysithea. 
> 
> Annette=Alive, escaped final battle, location unknown. 
> 
> Mercedes=Alive. Spared in Taintlain Plains, location unknown. 
> 
> Claude=Unknown. Last seen in Derdue. 
> 
> Lorenz=Dead. Killed by Bernadetta. 
> 
> Raphael=Alive. Didn’t participate in the war. 
> 
> Ignatz=Dead. Killed by Edelgard. 
> 
> Marianne=Alive. Didn’t participate in war. 
> 
> Hilda=Dead. Killed by Hubert. 
> 
> Leone=Dead. Killed by Byleth. 
> 
> Seteth=Dead. Killed by Byleth. 
> 
> Flayn=Dead. Killed by Edelgard. 
> 
> Alois=Dead. Killed by Byleth. 
> 
> Catherine=Dead. Killed by Hubert. 
> 
> Shamir=Alive. Didn’t participate in the war. 
> 
> Jeritza=Dead. Killed by Rhea.
> 
> Hanneman=Dead. Killed in Garreg Marc attack. 
> 
> Manuela=Dead. Killed in Garreg Marc attack. 
> 
> Gilbert=Killed by ?
> 
> Cyril=Dead. Killed by Hubert. 
> 
> Rhea=Dead. Killed by Byleth and Edelgard.


End file.
